


roselia at mcdonalds

by dumbass (nyalex)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, the rest of popipa and hhw are there but its only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/dumbass
Summary: it was a hot sunny day and roselia decided to go at mcdonalds instead. ako cried because she wanted mcdonalds





	roselia at mcdonalds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a call with my cool friend natalie and she read it outloud and i cant breagte

it was a hot sunny day and roselia decided to go at mcdonalds instead. ako cried because she wanted mcdonalds but sayo said "were not baby udagawa san" and so they drove to kfc and ordered a bucket. yum. rinko orders a chicken cheese churger and everyone watched as she devoured it in less than 0.3 seconds "dammmmm rinrin" says her good friend ako "a-ako chan" rinko says embarrassed the rest of roseiia fies. roselia comes back to life and lisa bought a coca cola and thenshe shakes it so fucking hard she flies into space "lisa youstupid fucking bitch" yukina says mad. lisa comes back from space "sorry yukina" she nyas and yukina forgives her instantly.

then, all of a sudden. afterglow shows up. "what the fuck are they doing here" ran is angry and instantly goes over to yukina and almsot kicks her in the face but tomoe picks her up. "what are you doing here" ran asks yukina "what the fuck are YOU doing here" yukina answers "i asked first bitch" ran spits on yukina and yukina is fucking mad hoes "fight to detah it is then" yukina kicks ran and she flies into space and finds lisas coca cola. yukina was fortnite dancing as a celebration but ran came back, out of fucking space and hit yukina iver with the coca cola

then poppin party shows up. tae is happy because she likes mcdonalds "yay mcdonalds" tae jumps up happily "otae calm the fuck down" yells arisa as she pulls tae down. "lets order" kasumi (bitch) says and they go order happy meals like babyes then they see yukina dying "omg yukina senpai are you ok" kasumi goes over to yukina to try and help her but moca knocks her the fuck out "get rekt scrub" says moca in the most 10 year old voice she can make "moca-chan stop killing people" tsugumi said as she was very innocent as himari cries. tomoe is confused and has no idea what the fuck is going on. she gets knocked out by moca "MOCA YOU DUMB CUNT" ran yells at moca "SHE WAS ON OUR SIDE" "hehe oops" moca says. himari is still intears "g,,guys i thought we came here to eat mcdonalds" "shut up himari im kicking minato yukinas ass"

but little did ran know. yukina was boutta make a come back. long long ago she forged a sacred contract with hello happy world, a contract that said they will aid each other in fortnite battles. and now was the time. out of nowhere hello happy world assaulted ran and she started crying like a fucking baby "aRe YoU sMiLLinG?" kokoro kicks ran in the fucking face eighty times. ran doesnt get back up. "kokoro i think she is dead" misaki, no wait, michelle says. kokoro ignores her and keeps kicking ran.

pastel palletes just finished practice and were on their way to burger king but heard a lot of yelling coming from anearby mcdonalds so they went there instead "WoahhhHhhHh epic gamer fight" hina yelled so loudly she got everyones attention "hina what are YOU doing here" sayo yells "oh we heard yelling so i thought-" hina is interrupted by eve (wackyware house) who is going fucking feral "This is so fucking bushido" and eve pulls out her fake plastic katana and hits kokoro in the head, rendering her unconscious. "oh thank god" misaki sighs. "BUSHIDO" eve murders the fucking bear what is a bear doing at mcdonalds anyway eve thought

**Author's Note:**

> im dead


End file.
